


Deck The Halls With Boughs Of Quiznak

by CyanideStungun



Series: 31 Days of Voltron Holidays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Lance (Voltron) loves Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideStungun/pseuds/CyanideStungun
Summary: It's the first day of December on Earth, and Lance's time has come....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinolaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/gifts).



> I am back after three years of not posting and I am in a new fandom! This was written to bring Christmas cheer to my dear Shlala. I hope everyone else can get some joy from it as well!

“Alright! Everyone up and moving! We have a lot of work to do!” Lance shouted as he walked down the hall of the paladins’ sleeping quarters, pounding on each door as he passed.

 

Keith was the first to poke his head out of his room, wearing the most disgruntled expression known to mankind and possibly alienkind as well; mostly because how was Lance awake before him, but also what the hell was he yelling about? Luckily, he wasn’t the only one questioning it.

 

“What the hell are you yelling about?” Pidge grumbled, stepping out of her own room with a glare and not even trying to tame the wild bed hair.

 

Hunk didn’t look perturbed as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, exchanging a glance with Shiro, who just looked confused.

 

“According to my research it is now the first day of December on Earth and we have got to get decorations up,” Lance stated matter-of-factly, earning a dry look from Pidge and a glare from Keith.

 

"Where are we even supposed to find Christmas decorations in the middle of space?"

 

More grumbling followed before Keith disappeared into his room again, several rude words being said under his breath as he did.

 

Lance glared as the door closed. “Well I guess we know who’s getting coal this year!”

 

“Santa can’t even reach us here you idiot!”

 

“How can you believe in Santa and still be such a scrooge!”

 

Hunk stood in his doorway with a fond look, shaking his head. “You guys have no idea what we’re in for,” he said, well used to Lance’s eccentric holiday cheer as he turned to get dressed to help Lance with his plans. If he didn’t, he was positive Lance would end up injured. It had happened before.

 

“That’s right! We are going to be the most spirited flying space castle in the history of the universe!”

 

“THE UNIVERSE DOESN’T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!”

 

“Don’t you try to tell me there can’t be a space Jesus, Keith! What do you know?!”

 

Shiro simply shook his head, disappearing into his room to get ready as well. No sense in trying to get back to sleep now.

 

~*~

 

When everyone finally convened for breakfast, it was to find Lance excitedly explaining the concept of Christmas to Coran and Allura. From the religious aspect to the overly commercialized side to the core principal of togetherness and love.

 

Of course Coran was altogether enamored with the pomp and circumstance of it all, and Allura was all for anything that would bring them all closer as a team. In fact, in the entire explanation, she didn’t once bring up training, though there was no doubt that an emergency rescue or paladin duties would take precedent.

 

Hunk took the seat beside Lance after he’d prepared and brought out breakfast, being encouraged to give an additional explanation of the celebration of Hanukkah, because of course Lance wasn’t going to leave that out either.

 

“My step-mother is Jewish,” he said in way of explanation to questioning looks. “Lance is kind of really obsessed with latkes and he somehow always beats me at dreidel…”

 

Lance took on a proud smile at that fact. “I’m just that good.”

 

Breakfast was eaten while Lance and Hunk described various holiday food items and traditions. Shiro even added in a comment about Christmas cake his grandmother made that was a Japanese tradition. The conversation was as humorous as one would imagine, between describing the foods and then having to stop and further explain the ingredients in foods because the Alteans had no clue what a pig was, much less what ham was.

 

“Tragic that Honey B Ham probably can’t deliver here,” Lance lamented while Hunk gave a comforting pat to his shoulder.

 

“But look at it this way… we can start our own new traditions to go with the old ones,” Hunk supplied helpfully, watching as Lance lit up at the realization.

 

“You’re right! Oh man this is going to be great!”

 

The exuberance just seemed to be too much for Keith as he simply groaned into his space oatmeal, “This is going to be so much stress to deal with…”

 

After breakfast was over, Keith disappeared – probably off to the training simulator in an attempt to hide from the festivities as much as to train – and Lance somehow managed to grab Pidge before she could make her getaway as well.

 

“Now, Pidge, dear Pidge… This is very important and you’re the only one who can do it so I’m going to need your help… We need -I repeat _need-_ to download Christmas music and holiday movies. I think you’re the only one who could possibly get it off of here for us, with all your amazing tech skills,” he said, holding a broken iPod out for her to take.

 

Pidge could do nothing but stare blankly at Lance, obviously wondering why she would ever waste her time for such a useless task instead of working. But whether it was the hopeful and innocently excited look in Lance’s eyes or maybe Hunk standing behind him making silent, begging gestures to Pidge, she let out a reluctant sigh and nodded. “Fine. You want Christmas media, I will overload you with Christmas media.”

 

Without another word, she turned on heel to retrieve her laptop. And if she quirked a small smile while Lance shouted praise and thanks at her back, no one else had to know.

 

~*~

 

In the span of a single day, Lance had managed to turn the entire castle upside down. Not that that was really a feat for him; he seemed to have that ability even on an ordinary day. But something about his holiday cheer was infectious and everyone was getting in on it.

 

Even Keith, who was still trying to hide out in the training simulator but somehow Lance had gotten Santa hats made and all the training bots. Every single last one.

 

The rest of the castle was strewn with an odd plant made into garland, but it was green so it worked. Anything not physically attached to the castle and could be used as decoration was. The mice even brought little baubles and shiny things to use. Most of the castle’s lighting had been switched to various green and red hues and Allura had agreed that they would find a tree on the next planet to decorate.

 

The entire event was a study in how Lance’s descriptions of various holiday items were interpreted by Coran and Allura, who had never seen the items.  At the same time everything looked wonderful and by the end of the day, Pidge had Christmas music playing through all available speakers. Lance even managed to convince her to set it up so they could hear it in the helmet coms – at least when they weren’t in battle.

 

A proud Lance stood in front of them in the lounge. “Excellent! Day one is a success! I’d like to thank everyone for their help and continued support as we make it through Christmas month! I’ll have our plans for tomorrow ready in the morning!”

 

To their credit, no one complained and only one thing was thrown at Lance’s head.


End file.
